Vampire Wife
by The Weeknd XO
Summary: Long ago a vampire named Count Dracula lost his wife Denise by an attack of humans. He now plans to take revenge over humans by picking a girl that looks just like his wife. He sees Sam Manson and she has become the first target. He now has to make a plan to kidnap her and sacrifice her. Danny has to save her before she is dead. DXS R&R my first fanfic
1. Sequel

Sequel

Once there was a vampire named Count Dracula. He had a beautiful wife named Denise she had short hair and purple eyes. Until one night full of tragedy, humans came to their mansion. Dracula told her to leave, but without him knowing they attacked her and she screamed. Through the night he cried, but then he got over it and got angry.

He plans to get revenge on humans by sacrificing a human so he could get his wife back. He goes to a strange place he didn't recognize "amity park" suddenly he heard someone coming out of the bookstore. He hides and looks at her closely he saw that she has short hair and purple eyes like his wife. And that target is Samantha Manson. "Perfect" he said "soon I will have my wife back!" he said out loud. That Sam turned around and said "who's there". No response. With that she left and he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fresh new morning

The three friends Sam, Tucker, and Danny were walking on their way to school. "Um...Danny didn't you sense any ghosts yesterday?" Sam said. "No, why?" Danny replied. "Is because yesterday I heard someone scream out about a wife or something like that, but when I turned around it seem like he disappeared." She said. "Maybe it was just some crazy dude" Tucker said laughing. "No but what if it really was a ghost!" Sam said "Well I don't know Sam, but we will figure it out". Danny said smiling.

"Thanks Danny." Sam said smiling back. They headed into their classrooms and when they came out of school they decided to hang out. "So what should we do guys?" Tucker said. "I don't know maybe we should hit the movies?" Sam said smiling. "That's fine with me I really want to see the new zombie movie that just came out!" Danny said. "Alright, well lets meet each other in the park 5pm". Sam said. "Alright see you later" Tucker and Danny said. When it was 5pm only Danny showed up along with Sam. "Where's Tucker!" Sam said. "Umm… about that Sam he said he couldn't come because he is busy fixing his computer that broke". Danny said.

"Well I guess it's just us" Sam said. "Yeah I guess so well lets go we don't want to be late" Danny said grabbing her hand. Sam blushed it was great when she and Danny were alone. Suddenly he stopped and said "You know what maybe we should fly". He screamed out "I'm going ghost!" and put and arm around her waist and under her legs, he picked her up and jumped to the sky. Sam was smiling she enjoyed flying with him suddenly she felt cold and Danny said "You ok?" "Yeah". Sam said. Danny tighten his hold on her. Soon they arrived and he put her down gently and went to enjoy the movie.

After that they headed back home and Sam was walking towards her house when Danny stopped her. "Sam let me take you home it's dangerous for you to be walking at these hours right now." He said. "Oh ok if you say so" she said. With that he picked her up again and they soon arrived and he phased both of them through her window and he set her down. "Thank you Danny for everything this night was wonderful". She said blushing "uh... no problem". Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. "Well see you tomorrow then" Danny said. "Bye" Sam replied. He headed back home and suddenly his ghost sense went off.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 making a new enemy

Danny's ghost sense went off again when suddenly something went past him really fast. He gasped and followed it when he got to where he was he said "need something?" Dracula gasped and hissed "Mind your own business." With that he took off again and Danny followed him again and said "No seriously need help with something?" Dracula got angrier and said "How many times do I need to tell you to mind your business. Leave me alone!" He was about to take off again when Danny stopped him and said "I'm sorry but I protect this place and am not going to let you do whatever you want!". His hands already glowing.

"Is that so?" Dracula said "Well then I guess you will have to go through me first" Dracula said flying fast with his super speed and punched Danny in the back. Danny groaned but then shoot him two ectoplasms. Dracula was sent back and said "So this is how you want to play?" "Just tell me what do you need and I will help you. "Danny said. Dracula growled and said "Thanks but I don't need your help I'm on my own." He punched Danny again and Danny fell. He looked at the clock it was almost 6am.

"Alright if you want to help well then have you seen a girl with short hair and purple eyes. " Danny gasped and said "Sam?" "Look I don't her name but I need her for a important ceremony". Dracula said smiling. "Why her? Leave her out of this I'm sure she don't want to be part of it." Danny said getting angry. "Ah so you do know her. Well then hand her in." Dracula said smiling "Never!" Danny said. Dracula was about to hit him when the sun started rising he hissed and said while fading away "We will finish this ghost boy." "I better warn Sam" Danny said heading home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I can't tell her!

Danny only slept an hour and ignored the alarm three times. When he woke up his back still hurt from the fight, then he stared at the clock and noticed that it was already 7:50. He gasped and said "Oh my god I'm late for school!" He dressed quickly and didn't even bother to eat. He ran out the door and flied to school as fast as he can. When he got there he saw Sam at the locker and said "Hey umm… Sam I need to talk to you about something". "Ah come on Danny it's already time for class will talk about it later ok?" she said. "Fine". Danny said grumpily. They headed to their classroom.

When they were at lunch. Danny started the conversation and said "do you know anything about vampires Sam?" "Umm… I never had read about vampire history to be honest". "Oh" Danny said surprised. "Why though? I mean I could research about it later. I could stop at the bookstore and find a book about it". Sam said "Oh but if you're going then I'm coming with you ". He said nervously. "Oh alright. How about meet me at my house 6pm? And from there will go." "Ok well then I will see you later". He said standing up. "Alright bye". She said heading to her last period.

It was 6pm and Sam waited for him to come for her. She was reading when Danny appeared in front of her. Sam put the book down and screamed lightly. "Calm down Sam it's only me." Danny said smiling. She sighed of relief. "So are you ready to go?" He said as he held a hand to her. She gladly took it and Danny helped her stood up. He picked her up and jumped out the window. Danny had a bad feeling of going at these hours especially when Dracula was around. They spent two hours in the library and then Danny's ghost sense went off and he knew who it was.

"Umm… Sam we should head back home already its 8pm." Danny said nervously "Oh I'm sorry Danny I was just looking at other books, but it seems that I found the right one let me just check it out." Sam said running towards the library check out. "Ok just make it quick." Danny said smiling weakly. His ghost sense went off again and Sam was walking towards the exit. But he went towards her really fast and he grabbed her hand quickly and ran out the door. "What's the problem Danny?" Sam said worried. "Just keep on running Sam". He said tightening his hold on her hand. Suddenly he felt something go past him. Danny got worried and stepped in front of Sam for protection.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Until next time!

"Uh… Danny what's wrong?" Sam asked "Sam just stay behind me". Danny replied. "Did you think I would not come back"? Dracula said. Both Danny and Sam gasped. Danny turned ghost and said "Leave us alone!" preparing to blast. "Not until you hand her to me". Sam gasped when she heard that. She started getting scared she hid a little more from were Danny was standing. Danny grabbed her hand so she would feel a little safer. She smiled weakly.

"Well what do you say?" Dracula said smiling. "No!" Danny said. He let go of Sam's hand and started blasting ectoplasms at Dracula. Sam was just standing there terrified. Dracula grabbed Danny's arms and pulled him to the ground. Danny was struggling with Dracula's grip. "You know I'm way stronger than you think. So just give her to me and I would leave you alone." Dracula said. Danny stopped and said "I said no! Sam run!" Sam started running and Dracula went after her. Danny followed him but he was way faster. Sam reached a two path way and just went to a random one, but reached a dead end. Dracula arrived to where she was and backed her against the wall.

Sam started trembling. Dracula said "I got you now" he grabbed her wrist and started heading for her neck. Sam was pushing him and started crying, but Danny blasted him from the back and Sam fell down still crying. Dracula hissed and fell down. "Leave her alone she don't want to be part of your ceremony!" Danny went over to Sam she was hiding her face really scared. Danny picked her up. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from face. He wiped away the tears off her face with his thumb.

"I'm taking you home now". He said jumping to the sky. Dracula screamed "I will come back!" Sam leaned her head on his shoulder and put her hands on his chest lightly. Still really scared Danny held onto her more tightly, comforting her he said "Don't worry Sam you are safe now, oh and I will get your book that fell down in the street." "Thanks Danny". Sam said "Oh and we should read the history about the vampire to know what his problem is." Sam smiled weakly.

Danny arrived to her house and he lay her down in her bed. He held her hand and said "Just go to sleep I'll see you tomorrow okay." "Okay thanks for everything". She let go of his hand and put her hands on his shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek and lay back down trying to sleep. Danny smiled and when she drifted off to sleep. He caressed her cheek with his hand and kissed her cheek. With that he left still worried about her.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Story revealed

The next day, Danny was walking to school along with Tucker. They arrived at Sam's house and ringed her doorbell. When she heard it she went and opened the door. She smiled when she saw them and said "Oh hey guys what's up? "What do you mean what's up? Aren't you ready to go to school?" Danny said "Oh I really don't feel like going to school .I'm still kind of creeped out of what happened yesterday". She said worriedly.

"But you can come to my house later and we could research about Count Dracula." She said smiling. "Okay well then rest well. I'll come later okay". Danny said. "Okay see you tonight." Sam said closing the door. "What was that all about? Who's Count Dracula? Why is Sam scared? Tucker asked. "It's a long story". Danny sighed. "But let's just say that Dracula is after Sam for a special ceremony."

"Oh poor Sam. You got to keep an eye on her". Tucker said. "That's what I'm doing, it's the only way to keep her safe." Danny said worried. "That's why we are going to research about him to know what he wants because he didn't say why he needs her." "Oh good luck with the research… Oh and bye got to run to class." Tucker said running towards his class. "Ok see you later". Danny screamed at him. When they came out of school. Tucker asked "So are you heading to Sam's house?" "Oh no I could go more later, meanwhile want to hang out for a little could play video games." Danny replied. "Oh yeah I'm in! Let's go!" They headed to Tucker's house.

Danny spent about 2 hours in Tucker's house. When Danny noticed the clock he said "Oh my, its already 5pm. Sorry Tucker but I got to go she might think I might not come." "Ok Danny see you tomorrow" Tucker said. "Bye!" Danny said running towards Sam's house. When he arrived he ringed the doorbell. Sam opened the door and said "You're late!" "Sorry Sam I decided to hang out with Tucker for a while." Danny said smiling. "It's ok, anyways I already researched about it and I found some interesting stuff about him, But it didn't said anything about revenge." Sam said smiling back at him. "Oh really that's awesome, tell me his story." Danny said sitting on her bed.

"Okay…" Sam said opening the book and started reading a short story about him. "Not so long ago there was a vampire called Count Dracula. He had a beautiful wife named Denise…" Sam gasped when she saw the picture on the book. Danny said "What!" Sam Said "Look it looks just like me!" showing him the picture "So maybe that's why he wants…" Suddenly a little bomb fell on the side of Sam. There was smoke coming out of it and she fainted. "Sam!" Danny screamed.

Dracula appeared and said "You got that right ghost boy that's the only reason why I wanted her." "First of all how did you find us?" Danny said. "Ah please I have my skills. But I will make sure you don't interrupt my ceremony. Did you really think that I wouldn't have come back?" Dracula said "And now I won!" He threw a bomb at Danny and he fell down closing his eyes slowly. Last thing he saw was Dracula picking up Sam, disappearing.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6 In search of Sam

Danny woke up groaning. He rubbed his head and when his vision fixed. He looked around to see where he was. It was 8:00pm. He gasped when he remembered what happen

Flashback

A little bomb fell on the side of Sam and she fainted. "Sam!" Danny said. Dracula appeared laughing saying ""Made these myself, it makes you fall into a deep sleep". Danny said "How did you find us first of all?" "Ah please I have my skills. But I will make sure you don't interrupt my ceremony. Did you think I wouldn't come back?" Dracula grinned. "But now I won." he threw a sleep bomb to him and Danny close his eyes slowly and the last thing he saw was Dracula picking up Sam.

End of flashback

He got up saying "What am I going to do? I failed her this time?" Danny said worried "But I am not giving up on her". He grabbed the book and headed towards Tuckers house. "Good thing her parents aren't here. They would be sick worried." Danny thought to himself. He arrived at Tuckers house and ringed the doorbell. Tucker opened the door and Danny said"Hey Tucker I need you to help me with…" suddenly his phone rang. "Hold up Tuck let me answer this, Hello?" "Oh hi sweetie, I been worried about you. Where have you been?" Danny's mom said. "Oh I'm sorry mom but right now I'm in a bad situation. But please let me work I'll explain it to you later, ok?" Danny replied. "Oh ok, well then I guess I'll see you later. Bye." His mom hanged up. "Oh man now what am I going to do, I can't tell her that Sam was kidnapped!" Danny thought to himself.

"Umm… Danny where's Sam?" Tucker asked worried. "She's been taken by Dracula. I don't even know how I am going to find her, if I don't have any information." Danny said. "But didn't you studied about him with Sam?" Tucker said. "We didn't get to everything. That's why I came to you, maybe you could scan this book with your machine and try to get information." "I suppose I could. I'm doing this just because you are in a hurry." Tucker said and smirked. He scanned the book and a bunch of information showed up in his PDA. Tucker gasped and said "Whoa this vampire sure has problems." "Like what!?" Danny said. "Well it says here he lives in a cave in amity's cemetery. Not far from here like 35 minutes. Also it says he lost his wife Denise, from an attack of humans. He haunted every single place to get revenge on people. He wanted a human to bring his wife back by sacrificing it." Tucker said surprised.

"Do you think that's why he has Sam? I got to go then because if I don't, her sole could be lost forever!" Danny said panicking. "Yeah you should probably go now because the special ceremony happens at midnight! And it's already 10:30! Good luck Danny, I might as well stay here I don't want to be dead." Tucker said smiling. "Yeah Tuck stay here I don't want anything to happen to you. Bye." Danny said flying off to his house. He phased through his parents lab and grabbed everything he needed. "Oh man, how am I going to explain this to my mom?" Danny thought to himself.

"Oh well, it's time to go it's already 11:00pm!" He said phasing out of his house and flying as fast as he could to Dracula's home. Meanwhile at Dracula's place, Sam was groaning and started to wake up. Dracula put her to sleep again with his controlling eyes he said "Ssssllllleeeeeppp young one, it is almost going to be time for my ceremony. That ghost boy will never come for you. Which means my wife would be permanent!" Dracula laughed evilly.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Dracula vs. Danny

Danny was flying as fast as he could. His phone started vibrating a lot of times. It was messages from his mom "No time" Danny thought to himself. Meanwhile at Dracula's home, he started gathering everything he needed for his ceremony. He opened up the coffin, picked up Sam and bit her neck before carefully putting her in the coffin. Sam started groaning and Dracula said "Shh young one my ceremony is about to begin. Looks like nobody is coming for you." Dracula smiled while closing the coffin.

He was about to add the last ingredient when Danny appeared and said "Is that so?" Dracula gasped and said "You! How did you find me?" Danny smiled and said "Let's just say I found you in history." He started shooting a lot of ectoplasms at him. Dracula dodged them and punched him hard on his back. Danny fell and groaned. "Why are you ruining my ceremony can't you see…" Danny cut in front of him and said "I know everything you lost your wife and want to get her back by killing someone else, But that's not the way." "It is now!" Dracula added the last ingredient.

A sudden explosion of blue color blasted. Blue mist came out of Sam's mouth, her sole was escaping. It started creating another ghost, Sam started getting wrinkly. "Yes!" Dracula said. "No!" Danny said getting up, without Dracula knowing he blasted a lot of ectoplasms at him and Dracula fell down. "Stop what you are doing, it isn't the right way of fixing a problem." "For me it is. It's been so long since I haven't seen my wife, and this is my chance of having her!" Dracula said angry. "I understand but just so you know it's only going to be temporary." Danny said smiling "Oh really" Dracula said smirking. "Positive" Danny said shooting an ectoplasm at the transforming ghost. It suddenly started fading away.

"No! What are you doing?" Dracula said punching him in the stomach. Danny hold his stomach groaning in pain. Dracula was going to do the summoning again, but suddenly stopped at Danny's voice. "Leave her alone Dracula she has a right to live." "Why should I? She is perfect for the ceremony. "Dracula started performing his acts again to summon the ghost, But Danny got furious and screamed "I said leave her alone!" this caused him to activate his ghost wail. Dracula fell on his back and the place started rumbling. Dracula stood up and said "You will pay for this ghost boy!" He was about to fly away when Danny said "Not so fast!" Danny sucked him in the thermos.

"Just to make sure you don't come back. Maybe you will find your wife back." Danny thought to himself. He gasped when the place started rumbling even louder. He ran over to the coffin, pushed the lid off with all his might. When the lid fell off he carefully picked up Sam and held onto her tight. Rocks started falling but he phased quickly and jumped to the sky safely. The cave was tearing apart fast that bats came out flying quickly.


	9. Chapter 8 (final chappie)

Chapter: 8 Back to normal and a secret revealed

They were halfway home when Sam started opening her eyes. She groaned in pain and started sobbing. Danny put his hand on her cheek and with his thumb, he wiped away the tears. "Ssshhh Sam we are almost there, that bite looks bad but ill fix it." Danny said holding onto her tightly. Sam leaned her head in Danny's shoulder and said "My head hurts a lot." Sam's eyes were starting to close.

She was hanging unconscious on Danny's arms, but Danny put her head on his shoulders and hold on to her waist with one arm and the other on the legs. He arrived at his house lay Sam on his bed and went to get alcohol to put it on Sam's neck. When he put it Sam started opening her eyes again and winced of pain. Danny hold her while curing her neck and said "Sorry Sam but this is the only way to cure your bite." Danny said. "Thank you Danny for everything." Sam eyes started to slowly close again from being tired.

Danny picked her up and put her under the covers. He kissed her cheek and said "Sleep tight Sam." The next morning Sam started to open her eyes and said "Where am I?" Danny came inside and ran to her holding her hand. "How are you feeling Sam?" Danny said smiling. "I'm okay Danny why didn't you took me to my house?" Sam asked. "You see Sam I couldn't just leave you home by yourself." He hold both of her hands and said "I really care about you. I won't let anything happen to you." Sam smiled. Danny started leaning closer to her face. Sam just closed her eyes and let Danny kiss her. Danny picked her up still kissing her.

He bit her bottom lip, Sam just let him give her all the love he has for her. They broke apart and Danny leaned his forehead to hers he brushed his finger on her cheek and said "You want me to take you home?" "Yes please." Sam said smiling weakly. Danny turned to his alter ego and jumped to the sky. Sam hold onto to him tightly, scared to look down. Danny tighten his hold on her and said "Don't be scared Sam. I got you."

They got to her house and Danny set her down on the floor. Only that Sam still couldn't walk and she was falling backwards, But Danny caught her waist and said "Guess you can't walk yet, you still are in bad condition." He picked her up and placed her on her bed. "Danny could you stay till I cure?" Sam said. "Sam I won't leave you don't worry I'll stay until you are better. I'm sure my parents won't mind." He said smiling. Suddenly his mother came in and said "Danny I was finding you and ahhh!"His mother screamed he totally forgot that he was in ghost form. "uhhh… How did you find me?" Danny said nervously. "Stay away from Sam ghost boy." Maddie said.

"uhh mom is not what you think… I mean." He laughed nervously. "Did you just call me mom?" "uhh that was a mistake." He started walking away but his mom stopped him. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Danny sighed and turned back to human. His mom was surprised and hugged him. "Oh Danny why you never told me?" his mom asked. "Let's just say I was afraid of being teared molecule by molecule." Danny said rubbing his neck. "Oh, anyways something you wanted to tell me because I got your message?"

"Oh yeah I just wanted to ask you if I could Stay with Sam for a while? She's in a bad condition." Danny said. "Oh yeah you could stay but make sure to come home as soon as you can. And Sam hope you feel better." Danny's mom said. "Thanks Mrs. Fenton." Sam said. Danny turned back to her. "Guess it all turned out good." "Yeah it did." Sam said. Danny leaned to her and kissed her more softly. He put her on his lap and Sam smiled. Enjoying the moments that won't last forever.

The End.


	10. Prequel

Prequel

Meanwhile after Dracula being thrown in the ghost zone. "I'm so glad I found you again Denise." "I would never leave you I'll stay by your side." Denise said. "I'm so glad the ghost boy put me in here. My dreams came to real life." Dracula smiled and hold Denise's hands. "I'll never leave this place unless if you want to Denise?" "Let's just go live somewhere in here. And lets start a new story" Denise said holding his hand. Dracula and Denise walked happily to their new beginning.


	11. Authors note

Authors note

I'm so sorry guys I took forever on the last chapter. I was really busy with the constitution test and I needed to study hard. But now my story is completed. Thanks for the cool birthday surprise you gave me with 710 views or more I'm fine. Shootout to the people who favorited and followed my story. I really appreciate. Hope you guys like it and I'll probably keep on doing more stories. That is if you all want me too. But I'll think about it. Thank so much for reading this and I'll maybe keep on doing more stories. Bye. (JK not the end of me) until next time. ?


End file.
